Welcome to the 55th Hunger Games
by TheVioletRose123
Summary: Welcome to the 55th Hunger Games. Who will come out alive this year? We have many fine tributes, but you never know who will come out on top. This is an SYOT. The tribute info will be in the first chapter. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Here we are at the annual reapings for 55th Hunger Games. I am your head game maker, Alexis Sterling. Believe me when I say this year will be like no other. The Capitol streets are filled with vibrant colors and filled with cheers of anticipation for the reaping to begin. Without further or do, let's begin with the reapings of District One.

**Alright everyone welcome to my Hunger Games story. You may submit your tribute(s) through review. This will be first come first serve basis. I am sorry if your tribute isn't chosen for the district you wanted. They will still be used, but they may be from a different district.**

**Rules:**

**1.) Please do not make your tributes flawless.**

**2.) Be realistic.**

**3.) Your are only able to submit 2 tributes.**

**4.) Finally have fun with this. It's your character, have fun creating them.**

Form:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

District:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Other:

Personality (Please be as descriptive as you can.):

Family (Include Name, age, relation, gender, and any other details you feel are needed.):

Friends (Same details as above.):

Enemies (Same details as above.):

History (Important life events.):

Strengths (No more than 4 please.):

Weaknesses (No less then 2):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaped or volunteered?:

If volunteered why?:

Reaping outfit:

Reaction to being reaped or volunteering:

Who comes to say goodbye?:

How do they react?:

What do you show the game makers during evaluation?:

Possible score you will get:

What is your angle during interviews?:

Are you a career?:

Allies:

Token:

Do you have any quotes?:

Are you in a relationship?:

If so who? Are they a fellow tribute?:

**Alright everyone I will put up a chapter when I get tributes and I will update the list until the spots are full. Thanks everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everyone. So far this is the current list of tributes. As soon as I get a male tribute for district 1 I can start the reaping chapters. Thank you to everyone who submitted a character. I love all of your ideas for them and they al have a lot of potential.

District 1:

Male:

Female: **Ceclia Stone, 17**

District 2:

Male:

Female: **Disney Jasons, 18**

District 3:

Male:

Female: **Zenna Gates, 13**

District 4:

Male:

Female: **Cobalt Burbank, 16**

District 5:

Male:

Female:

District 6:

Male:

Female:

District 7:

Male:

Female: **Scout Rosewood, 15**

District 8:

Male:

Female: **Callista Torchwood, 16**

District 9:

Male:

Female: **Molly Sterling (My Tribute), 17**

District 10:

Male:

Female:

District 11:

Male:

Female: **Willow Amber Clove, 14**

District 12:

Male:

Female: **Hime Greenlaw, 16**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Here is an updated list of tributes. I already wrote the District 1 female reaping perspective. I just need a male tribute for me to post it. Thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute. I really am excited to write about them all. Im sorry to Nevermore. Your tribute will be from District 12 instead of 10 due to a district mix up with another character. The female from twelbe was the only female spot left.

District 1:

Male:

Female: **Ceclia Stone, 17**

District 2:

Male:

Female: **Disney Jasons, 18**

District 3:

Male:

Female: **Zenna Gates, 13**

District 4:

Male: **Atlantis Oceanus, 16**

Female: **Cobalt Burbank, 16**

District 5:

Male:

Female: **Sylvia Drake, 17**

District 6:

Male: **Revere Ashton, 17**

Female: **Liza Gearsome, 15**

District 7:

Male:

Female: **Scout Rosewood, 15**

District 8:

Male: **Drax Drayden, 17**

Female: **Callista Torchwood, 16**

District 9:

Male:

Female: **Molly Sterling (My Tribute), 17**

District 10:

Male: **Aries Browning, 14**

Female: **Hime Greenlaw, 16**

District 11:

Male:

Female: **Willow Amber Clove, 14**

District 12:

Male: **Joshua Cole, 15**

Female:**Carolina-Ax Butchson, 16**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Here is the updated list and there are only 3 male spots left. The chapters will start going up soon. I included my Tribute since I get to see all of yours, I thought you may want to see mine and know her skill set. As for wanting another tribute as an ally you will need to both agree in it and tell me through PM or review. Thanks.

District 1:

Male: **Emerald Tearzon, 18**

Female: **Ceclia Stone, 17**

District 2:

Male:

Female: **Disney Jasons, 18**

District 3:

Male: **Vyrus Grimm, 18**

Female: **Zenna Gates, 13**

District 4:

Male: **Atlantis Oceanus, 16**

Female: **Cobalt Burbank, 16**

District 5:

Male: **Hunter Night, 17**

Female: **Sylvia Drake, 17**

District 6:

Male: **Revere Ashton, 17**

Female: **Liza Gearsome, 15**

District 7:

Male: **Calico Forrester, 14**

Female: **Scout Rosewood, 15**

District 8:

Male: **Drax Drayden, 17**

Female: **Callista Torchwood, 16**

District 9:

Male:

Female: **Molly Sterling (My Tribute), 13**

District 10:

Male: **Aries Browning, 14**

Female: **Hime Greenlaw, 16**

District 11:

Male:

Female: **Willow Amber Clove, 14**

District 12:

Male: **Joshua Cole, 15**

Female: **Carolina-Ax Butchson, 16**

Name: Molly Sterling

Nickname: Mo

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120-130

District: 9

Eye Color: Grey-Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Hair Style: A fishtail braid in her right side.

Other: She has a rather large scar on her left cheek.

Personality (Please be as descriptive as you can.): She is a very quiet girl, but opens up more when you get to know her. When she likes you as a person she can be fierce, stubborn, or even energetic around you. You just have to break her shell, but not many people can do that.

Family (Include Name, age, relation, gender, and any other details you feel are needed.): The only family she knows is alive is the Head Game Maker this year. She was born a Capitol child, but was given away to a District because didn't want her.

Friends (Same details as above.):  
Emily Williams, 15, Emily took Molly under her wing when she was first found in the districts and Emily was only 10. She serves as a surrogate mother, but they also remain close friends.

Conway Wright, 14, Male. They met through school one year and instantly clicked. They know each Other like they know the back their hand. As for romantic feelings, they do not have any. It's more like a brother sister relationship.

Enemies (Same details as above.):  
Marissa Elm, 14, She does not get along with Molly due her jealousy towards Molly and Conway's relationship.

History (Important life events.): She born in the Capitol, her mother being Alexis Sterling, but was left in a District at age 10. She was left because it appeared that she wasn't going to be a normal Capitol child. He was found by Emily at a young age and she stays with her.

Strengths (No more than 4 please.): She's a very fast runner, She's very tall for her age, so she has a very intimidating feel, and she can use a set of knives very well.

Weaknesses (No less then 2): She can't swim, and she has a huge fear of bees due to her allergic reactions she gets.

Reaped or volunteered?: Reaped

If volunteered why?: N/A

Reaping outfit: Small yellow sun dress that she saved up for.

Reaction to being reaped or volunteering: She begins to cry and has a hard time walking up to the stage. Conway runs out of his spot in the crowd to help her up, but when he gets there he refuses to let go and the peacekeepers had to force him off.

Who comes to say goodbye?: Conway and Emily.

What do you show the game makers during evaluation?: Her throwing knife skills.

Possible score you will get: maybe a 5

What is your angle during interviews?: Her angle is to be sweet and caring. Not big competition.

Are you a career?: No.

Allies: Maybe some if other district want to.

Token: A necklace that was left with her a baby.

Do you have any quotes?: "You can't gain anything without losing something first."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the final list of tributes, and the current alliances. The District 1 reapings will be up in a couple hours. Thanks :)

District 1:

Male: **Emerald Tearzon, 18**

Female: **Ceclia Stone, 17**

District 2:

Male: **Akio Raju, 18**

Female: **Disney Jasons, 18**

District 3:

Male: **Vyrus Grimm, 18**

Female: **Zenna Gates, 13**

District 4:

Male: **Atlantis Oceanus, 16**

Female: **Cobalt Burbank, 16**

District 5:

Male: **Hunter Night, 17**

Female: **Sylvia Drake, 17**

District 6:

Male: **Revere Ashton, 17**

Female: **Liza Gearsome, 15**

District 7:

Male: **Calico Forrester, 14**

Female: **Scout Rosewood, 15**

District 8:

Male: **Drax Drayden, 17**

Female: **Callista Torchwood, 16**

District 9:

Male: **Farro Malkin, 13**

Female: **Molly Sterling (My Tribute), 13**

District 10:

Male: **Aries Browning, 14**

Female: **Hime Greenlaw, 16**

District 11:

Male: **Kaiden Fields, 16**

Female: **Willow Amber Clove, 14**

District 12:

Male: **Joshua Cole, 15**

Female: **Carolina-Ax Butchson, 16**

Alliances:

Hunter Night and Callista Torchwood

Revere Ashton and Hime Greenlaw

Molly Sterling and MusicForLife28's tribute. Can you please review again and tell me who your tribute is. I'm sorry I just can't seem to find him/her.

Alright everyone please leave a review if I messed anything up with alliances so far and please if you are using a guest account use the same name as before so I can match your name to your tribute, or tell me who your tribute is on the review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone! Let's begin with the reapings! I'm very excited to get this story going, and let me know if you want to do a sponsor system. Contact me if you want to help set it up, I may need the help running it. PM if your interested. Here we go with the reapings of District 1.**

District 1

**Celia Stone:**

I awoke with a start. My heart was racing, and a bead of sweat ran down the back of my neck. Today was the day I would prove to everyone I was a as good as my brother. He won his games two years ago and ever since I've been looked over as though I'm some fragile little girl. I want to show everyone that I can win too. I got out of my bed and turned to face my mirror. I was met with my dark brown eyes looking back at me and my hair, so dark it was almost black, unruly and sticking in all different directions. I stand tall at my height of 5'7, but don't weigh very much. I yawned and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. I undressed and stepped into the warm water. Any tension in my shoulders easily melting away. I was lost in my thoughts of strategies for games, when I almost missed my adopted mother Ruby knocking on the door.  
"Sweetheart, you need to get out now and get dressed." She called to me. "Alright mom, I'll be right out." I replied. I shut the water off and dried myself. Looking in the mirror I sleeked my hair back into a high pony tail. Wrapping my towel around myself, I head for my room. I slip into my long white dress and heels. I reach onto my dresser to put on a silver bracelet decorated with many colored jewels. It once belonged to my birth mother I believe. It was left with me when I was a baby. I leave my room and head for our kitchen. "Good morning Mom, Topaz." I greet my mother and brother. "Are you prepared for today Celia? Don't let anyone pressure you into volunteering." Topaz says. I nod my head, but I know that no matter what, I will be going into the Hunger Games. "You look beautiful sweetie!" My mother beamed. I smile and give her a hug. She gives me tight squeeze, and I sit myself at the table. I choose not to eat though, my nerves getting the best of me. "Topaz, your mentoring this year right?" I ask. He nods his head, "Yeah, I really hope we get a good winner this year." I agree, and soon were out the door and heading to the town square. I get into my age group of 17 year olds, while my brother heads up to the stage. I smile at my friend Lila. She is surrounded by many other girls, but I choose to stay towards the back of the group. I don't bother to listen to the Treaty of Treason, and soon I here a loud voice. I look up to see our escort Diamond Ivory. Her long platinum blonde hair containing colorful streaks that shine in the light. "Welcome, welcome. Today I have the honor of picking District One's two wonderful tributes to participate in the 55th Hunger Games! Of course ladies first." Diamond shouts as she grabs a name out of the large bowl. "Dazzle Woods!" My breath catches in my throat. Dazzle is my brothers overly confident and obnoxious girlfriend. I see her smirk as she walks to the stage. I feel a surge of confidence run through me and before I could stop the words, "I volunteer as tribute!" Dazzle's face contorts to one of anger. "What is a weak and quiet girl like her going to do in the games?" She shouts. "I'm sorry miss, there is nothing we can do." Diamond replies. I walk up to the stage and wait for the male tribute's name to be picked.

District 1

**Emerald Tearzon:**

I sat in my bed. I've been waiting the whole night. I would avenge the death of my brother today. I get up and walk to my bathroom. I wasn't surprised when I saw my father, Quartz, in there drunk. I scoffed and walked to the downstairs bathroom. I looked in the mirror and quickly braided my black hair down my back. My emerald eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. After I deemed myself as normal looking I throw on my white tank top, some dark jeans, and my leather jacket. Walking out I caught sight of a picture of my brother, Igneous. Remembering I was going to volunteer, I grabbed a necklace that belonged to him out of my pocket. The Capitol thought it would be nice to send it back with his body. I feel a chill run up my spine, but I try to suppress it. I'm going into these games to win. If I come back, when I come back, it won't be in a casket. I gently put the necklace around my neck and head towards the kitchen. "Morning, Mom!" I said putting on my charming and happy face. No one really knows the pain I've gone through since my brother died. "Good morning honey!" My mother called back. " I'm going to head to the square early." I say while she pulls me in for a hug. "Do you want any breakfast?" She asks. I shake my head and slip on my boots before heading out the door. I look back at our overly large house. I'll be back to it in a month at the latest. As I walk I catch a couple of girls looking my way, and I send them wink. I had this district wrapped around my finger. Maybe not the adults, but the kids were on my side. I reached the clean and shiny square and tried my best to ignore the scowls I was getting from the adults. I look around and finally see my friend Brawny. "Brawny! Hey!" I yell and wave over to him. He waves back and I head to where he's standing. Brawny has never been a normal career, he was the nerdy type really. He always said the games were wrong, making him an outcast. He was still my best friend though. "Are you still planing on volunteering?" He asks. I nod my head. "You really shouldn't. It's a bad idea. Please don't." He continues. "Brawny, you don't understand I have to do this." I almost yell. He frowns and let's it drop. Soon all the other children start to file in. I see this years male mentor, Topaz Stone, stepping onto the stage. My eyes also catch sight of Diamond Ivory. They would be picking our names soon. The Treaty of Treason drags on for what seems like an eternity, and soon I hear the female tribute's name be called. "Dazzle Woods!" I know her. I little to cocky for my licking, but next I hear someone volunteering. I look up to see Celia Stone, sister of Topaz taking her spot on the stage. Topaz's face flashes to one of worry and anger, but soon he recomposes himself. "Next let's pick our male tribute!" Diamond trills loudly. "Maxwell Sheen!" She calls out. Before the kid could even realize his name was said I cooly say, "I volunteer." A smirk comes across my features as I glide up to the stage. "Well two volunteers from District One! How exciting!" Diamond says. She puts a hand on each of our backs and I turn to shake Celia's hand. I look into her eyes and give her a warm smile. She shyly smiles back, and we are soon led into the Justice Building.

**Thank you everyone for reading! Is it okay with everyone if I skipped the goodbyes? Thank you to 'Nevermore' and Celia for sending in these two awesome tributes! Everyone have a happy thanksgiving and I will update tomorrow possibly.**

**Alliances:**

Hunter Night and Callista Torchwood

Revere Ashton, Hime Greenlaw, and Atlantis Oceanus

Molly Sterling and Scout Rosewood


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am happy with the reviews from the District One reapings! I am working on setting up a sponsor system with HeartArcFantasy21. Happy Thanksgiving to you all, and here are the District Two reapings.**

District 2

**Disney Jasons:**

I felt something bouncing and shaking on my bed. Groaning, I flip over to cover my head with a pillow. "Come on Diz! Today's the big day!" I heard my little sister Eloise yell. "Diz! Get up!" Her small voice echoes. I flip back over and I open my eyes. My blue eyes open to find her icy ones looking right back at me. "Good morning." She says sweetly. I give her a shove off me, but quickly regret it when she begins to tear up. "Oh Elly. Sorry, this just wasn't how I expected to wake up today." She smiles at my nickname for her and gives me a hug. "Aren't you excited? Only one more year before my name can go into the bowl." She beams. I roll my eyes and step out of bed. "Yeah, sure kid. Just remember to cheer for me while I'm there." I reply. She giggles and hands me my silver charm bracelet. "Don't want to forget your token." She says. She clips it on for me and I usher her out so I can get ready. I brush through my long brown hair and flip it into a quick pony tail, and wiggle into my long lilac colored dress. I step into the bathroom connected to my room and wash my face off. Once I look good, I head down the long staircase, towards the living room. I look and see my mother and sister waiting for me on one of the large red couches. "You look great!" My sister says. "You better volunteer today. We need this money." My mother Charlotte says with a strict tone. I nod my head and sigh. Ever since my dad died she's wanted me to volunteer. We really did need the money though. We were one of poorer families in District Two. "Wanna go eat breakfast, Diz?" Eloise asks a she grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen. I grab two bowls, while she grabs the cereal. We eat in silence, and soon we leave the house. She holds my hand as we walk. My mom follows close behind us. The square is already filled with so many people. I scowl as I come to my age group of 18 year olds. They all so loud. I look down and hold my sisters face in my hands. "I'll be home as soon as I can." I promise. "You have to win." She says. After giving me a long hug she walks away. I'm bumped and shoved until everyone stops at the voice of Oxford Sharp. "Hello everyone!" His voice booms across the square. "Let us begin the reapings of District 2! I hope everyone is excited!" He says while walking to the first bowl. His jewel covered suit makes him almost blinding to look at. He picks up the slip with light pink hands. "Alice White!" He yells. I see a small 13 year old start to walk up to the stage. "I volunteer." I say with a bored face. I walk up to the stage and grab the microphone. "I'm Disney Jasons." Oxford smiles with perfect white teeth and takes the microphone back. "Well, I'm not surprised to see a volunteer from the lovely District Two." He says while walking to the boys bowl. I search for my sister in the crowd only to find her with my mom in the back of the area. She gives me a reassuring smile, but next I hear someone volunteering before Oxford even says a name.

District 2

**Akio Raju:**

I sat looking at the fire in front of me. My house was burning to the ground. My parents were left inside. I smiled at the screams they let out. I feel no pain or sadness as the peacekeepers come and push my face to the ground. They deserved to die. They never cared about me, my dad was to busy beating me while my mother was to high to stop him. My green eyes meet with the face of District Two's finest peacekeeper. "Listen, brat! We have a deal for you. You won't get locked up if you volunteer for the games today. If you win and put on a good show, you'll get to live as a victor. If you don't volunteer you'll be locked away." He says while holding my head up by my shaggy blonde hair. I smirk and nod my head. "Yeah, let's do that. I'll win and as soon as I get back here, you will die." He just laughs and the other peacekeepers pick me up and handcuff me. They push me towards the square, and all I can think about is the ring on my finger. It fueled the hate I had for my parents. It belonged to my father, but I stole it after I tied them up. I could feel the peacekeepers jabbing me in the back, but nothing hurt. I just kept a smirk plastered on my face. We reached the square and I walked past the group of 12 year olds. I have them my best sadistic smile, and I could hear one begin to cry. I laughed loudly and spoke, "I volunteer." Oxford, or whatever his name was, lifted his head. He didn't even pull the name out yet. I walk up to the stage and climb the stairs. "Well then, how interesting. What's your name?" The man ask. I just grunt and put my hand out to shake the girls hand. She grabs my hand, and I squeeze so hard I can feel her knuckles crack. In the arena, it won't just be her knuckles.

**Alright everyone! Thanks to Evie192000 and jaffacakesyumm for submitting these two tributes! I will update again tomorrow.**

Alliances:

Hunter Night, Callista Torchwood, and Drax Drayden

Revere Ashton, Hime Greenlaw, and Atlantis Oceanus

Molly Sterling, Scout Rosewood, and Slyvia Drake

Kaiden Fields and Willow Amber Clove


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys don't even know how perfect you are. I agree the last chapter was a little rushed, so thank you for being so understanding. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to expectations. I felt like I needed to be a little speedy with updating, because I feel bad if I take a really long time to update. I'm going to try and spend more time with the next tributes. Really though you guys are so sweet. I love all of the advice and the nice reviews. I tried to make this one more detailed and longer than the last one.**

District 3

**Zenna Gates:**

I rolled around in the soft sheets of my bed. I looked to the other side of my room and caught sight of an empty bed. "Runa! Where are you?" I yelled with an annoyed voice. Ever since she moved in a year ago, my life has gotten a whole lot harder. Her parents died in an accident, so she decided to just waltz in here and steal my parents attention. I stepped out of bed, and into my fluffy slippers. "Goodmorning, Zenna." I heard Runa's voice say from the door. I looked over to see her already in her reaping outfit. "Get my clothes out." I commanded. "Sure, sure." She says while walking to the closet. I skipped over to my mirror and picked up my brush. "Runa, don't you agree that my hair is just the most gorgeous shade of brown?" I ask her while running the brush through my hair. "Of course, Zenna." She mumbles. I apply some mascara to my lashes and look into my grey eyes. Smiling I walk over to my bed where a pure white dress sits. Slipping it on, I grab the matching sandals, and turn to face a horrendous sight. Runa, using my brush to try and get through her crazy black curls. "Runa, when did I say you could use my brush?" I ask my older cousin. "Sorry, I just thought it would be okay." She quickly apologizes. She was so much taller then me, being only 5'1, but she was always so intimidated. "Whatever." I say while walking down the stairs to our kitchen. "Goodmorning, Daddy." I greet my father, Arthur, the mayor of Dsitrict Three. "You look absolutely stunning." He says smiling. Runa soon walks in and seats herself next to me with a plate of pancakes. "You should lay off those pancakes. No one will ever want to marry you if you get fat. I want you out of the house as soon as possible." My father states. I let out a loud laugh before stealing her food. "Sorry sir." Runa says quietly. "Sweetheart, I got you a new ring to wear to the reapings today." My father says handing me a small box. I open it to find a small diamond ring. "This is so perfect! It goes with my dress." I squeal. For a family in District Three we had a nice amount of money. "Girls, we need to leave soon." My mother, Trillian, says. I smile and stand up from my seat. "Alright, mom. I'm so excited! The reaping will be great this year. I can tell." I say with excitement. We all walk out the door, Runa, far behind us. "You know, I can't find anyone who will take Runa off our hands." My father says. "Yeah well we wouldn't have to deal with her if her idiot parents didn't die in the factory." My mother replied. Here we go again, all they talk about is Runa, Runa, Runa. We soon arrive at the square, and my family splits up. Runa to the 15 year olds, my father to the stage, and I go to the 13 year olds. "Hey Zenna!" I hear some girls call out to me. I smile when I see five ugly faces in front of me. "Hello." I say to my 'friends'. They all smile and ask me about where I got my dress. I begin to speak, but am cut off by the beautiful person on the stage, Aster Michaels. He had a perfect face, and was dressed in a cheetah print suit. "Hello everyone, let us begin the District Three reapings for the 55th Hunger Games!" He yells above the crowd. "Let's begin with the ladies." He says while walking over to the bowl. "Zenna Gates." He says, and I almost think I heard him wrong. I know it was me though when I see all eyes on me. This is the kind of attention I want. I take perfect strides up to the stage. I take my spot next to a Aster with a smile plastered to my face. "Alright now let's pick the male-" I cut him off by grabbing the microphone. "I would like to just say one thing. Have a nice life Runa... but not too nice. I am coming back."

District Three

**Vyrus Grimm:**

'What a waste of a day' I thought to myself as I stepped out of my small bed. The Hunger Games are useless, although I do enjoy watching them. All the blood is interesting, I guess. I'm ready to volunteer though, my life here is over. This decision will either be suicide or a new beginning. To be honest though, I could care less if I die. I grab an elastic band off of my dresser and tied my wavy, sandy colored hair into a low pony tail. Throwing on a black button down shirt and some pants I walk to our living room to talk with my parents. I stop outside the door though when I hear them talking. "Why did he turn our so wrong." I heard my father say. "Job, he is perfectly fine. He's such a fragile boy." My mother replied. "He's the devil! Not some little boy! You've seen him go to executions and laugh at the people dying!" My father shouts. "Honey, he's just different. You can't just not love him because of that." At this point I walk in and take a seat next to my mother. "Hello Vyrus, how are you today?" She asks kindly. I just grunt and pick up a piece of toast. "You know, I'm sure your going to enjoy the games aren't you?" My father sneers. I just laugh and nod my head. "Actually, it will be amazing when I win and I don't have to see your face again. Do you want to know how I'll have even more fun killing people?" I say. "Yeah why not." He replies. "I'm going to picture them as you." I laugh and head for the front door. "Sweetheart, can I have a hug please." I stop in my tracks and turn around to see my mother behind me. "You know, when you were born, everyone thought something was wrong with you. Not me though, you were and still are my baby. You have to come home from this." She says and I can see the small tears forming in her eyes. It was true she was the only one to ever care for me as a child and she's still the only one. I feel her arms wrap around my frail body, and I tense up. Just this one time, I let myself have a small amount of emotions. "It will be okay, Mom. I'll come back." With that I give her a small squeeze and walk out the door. The games really shouldn't be to hard for me. A doctor even diagnosed me as a sociopath. My thoughts drift on and I soon see the square come into view. Our house isn't that far from the square and I head over to the overly packed section of 18 year olds. I grab the collar of a boys shirt. I turn him around to find it was just who I was looking for. "You made sure no one else was going to volunteer right?" I demand. He nods his head and when I drop him he runs away. I laugh and look around to see the Mayor and his precious little daughter walking up to the stage. That little girl was useless. I knew her cousin, Runa her name is, I think. She gets treated like a servant, not family. We only spoke once though and that was because we both knew what it felt like to be hated by someone you lived with. I smirk when I hear Aster Michaels begin to speak. He walks to the female bowl and picks out a slip. "Zenna Gates." I hear him yell. I scowl with disgust as I see her bouncing up and down with excitement. She walks up to the stage and talks her spot next to Aster, but not without acting like a stupid bitch and telling Runa not to have such a good life. I smirk though, she'll be my first target when we get into the arena. "Next, let us pick our male tribute!" Aster laughs. He reaches in to the glass and grabs the first slip his hand touches. "Zacharious-" He doesn't get to finish his name before I cut him off with a loud laugh. "Don't even bother finishing, I'm volunteering." I say with a smirk. I walk up to the stage and I know everyone in the district is relieved I'm leaving. "Well alright then. Please, give a round of applause for our District Three tributes!" Aster shouts. Everyone claps, but not very enthusiastically. "Now shake hands." He tells us. I turn and grab the small girls hand. She had to be a good 7 or 8 inches shorter than me. "You won't win." She says with a smile. "I don't know, you should watch your back. I might kill you before the games start."

**Thanks to Killjoy and D3 for submitting these very interesting tributes. I mean really these two are going to be really fun to write in the arena. Zenna got on my nerves just writing her, but that makes her an interesting contender. Thanks for reading and I shall see you guys when I update again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read! Hello Everyone! I am glad to be back. Now I was not updating due to Finals and such, so please forgive me. Thank you for all being patient with me.**

District 4:

**Cobalt Burbank**

I sat in my favorite tree, playing with my blue skirt. Today was reaping day, and all I wanted to do was spend it sitting here. Watching the sun come up, but no. That can't happen because the Capitol forces us to attend this horrible event. I ran my fingers through my wavy blonde hair, and planned to sit around for a little longer, but I heard yelling coming from my house. It was only a little ways away. Swiftly jumping down, I ran for the back door. "Let me see my daughter!" Yelled a distraught woman with blonde hair and a thin frame. "I can't let you see her after what happened when she was a baby. You need to leave." My mother Ariel, a short, plump women with brown hair and green eyes said. I knew who the thin, frail woman was. My adoptive family didn't hold back when they told me about what almost happened to me as a child. My mother was only 16 at the time when I was born, and she had tried to kill me. After, she was admitted into an asylum. When I swung the door open, everyone turned to look at me. "Oh my, Cobalt. You've grown up so much." My real mother said, with tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart, why don't you go up to your room and get your sister while I have this woman leave." My adopted mother said. "Please, listen to me for only a moment." My mother whispered. I nodded my head, not being able to find the right words. We walked to the living room, and sat on the couch. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't have a been a better mother. I don't know what happened when you were just a child. I know it is way to much to ask, but I hope that someday you can forgive me." She sniffled out. I grabbed her hand and said, "I think it will take some time, but one day maybe we can work this all out." I soon found myself crying too. "Cobalt, please go see if your sister is ready for the reaping." Ariel said. I let go of my mothers hand after promising her we would talk about my life after the reapings. I can't stand to see people cry, ever since I was young, everyone else's feelings always meant more to me than my own. I didn't want to see my birth mother so sad. I walked up the stairs, and into my step sister Madison's room. She was looking into mirror when I joined her, looking at our appearances. My hair was in quite a mess from running to the house. "How are you this morning? It is your last reaping after all." I said. "I'm feeling great actually. How about you? I heard what happened downstairs." She replied taking my hand in hers. She was one of the only people I could call my friend. I always wanted to be accepted by others, but it just didn't seem to work for me. I couldn't share my opinions, because I hated the hunger games, and all the other children my age loved them. "I'm doing okay I guess. It's just a lot to take in." I sighed. "Let's head down to the square okay?" Madison said. I nodded and we walked downstairs. My mother had left, along with both my parents heading to the square without us. We walked down the small pathways, and soon found ourselves separating into our age groups. Me to the 16 year olds, and her to the 18 year olds. The crazy looking Capitol escort was just arriving and standing on the stage. I didn't even know their name. That's one of the only things I didn't pay attention too. He did wear an aqua blue suit, with a bright pink button up shirt. How can people in the Capitol like that? "Welcome, welcome!" He said loudly. Everyone clapped and he tried to quiet everyone down. "Well, I'm glad to be here to pick our fine District 4 tributes! Let us begin with the ladies!" I watched as he walked over to the large bowl. Pulling out a slip he said, "Jenna Migrove!" The name made me do a double take. Jenna was the only other girl who I could call my friend besides Madison. She wouldn't last very long in the games, her skills were limited and it would be sad to see her go. I owe it to her for being my friend. "I, I volunteer as tribute." I stuttered out. "Alright, come on up young lady." The man said. I tried to walk with confidence as Jenna held a stunned face. I walked up and faced the crowd. I guess I wouldn't get to explain much of my life to mother, I thought as a tear cascaded down my cheek.

District 4:

**Atlantis Oceanus**

"Morning Skipper." I said to the old man sitting on ground. "Hey kid. You ready for today?" He replied. I nodded. He knew my plan to volunteer today, hell this guy new everything about me. I just didn't fit in this district. I guess that was the same about my sister Maverick and I. She was the lucky one who escaped though. She ran away when I was only 14, and it left me crushed. As for the rest of my family, I only had my dad. He only loved me as a pet though, thought he could train me to become some beast. I never wanted to participate in the games, but I'm tired of being pushed around by others. Just because my view point wasn't like the others didn't mean I wasn't a human being. "Hey kid you alright? You've been quiet for awhile." I just shook my head. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." He laughed. "I would to if I were volunteering to risk my life. You better head to the square soon." I nodded and turned to walk to the square. All the children around me were excited and chatting with their friends. I did catch sight of a quiet girl, who seemed to be my age. She had the prettiest wavy blonde hair, and a shy look about her. I enjoyed observing the people around me, because well, I didn't have anyone to talk to myself. She looked around and brushed the hair out of her eyes. I had one thought on my mind, I hope she doesn't go in there with me. It would be difficult to kill her. She just looked so innocent. I found myself walking over to her, but a hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned and found the faces of Tide and Killah. "What do you want?" I said trying to keep myself from getting angry. "We just wanted to make sure your not volunteering today, because Killah here is going to go into the games." Tide sneered. I smirked and tried to walk away, but Killah grabbed the back of my shirt. "Hey let go before I have to make you." I said. "I will be volunteering though." I pulled his hand off and he balled up a fist. I backed away, I wasn't one to really fight. He pulled his hand back and let it swing. I ducked and moved back more, but I tripped on something and fell to the concrete ground. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and saw Tide and Killah laughing. I had gotten kicked. I could feel some blood trickle down my cheek as I stood up. They didn't like me because of my natural athletic ability. I was naturally better then them at the academy. Augustus Free stood on the stage in some ridiculous outfit, and he walked to the girls bowl. The reapings must have started during our scuffle. "Jenna Migrove!" He shouted. I saw a scared 16 year old, but then the girl from before raised her hand and volunteered. She walked up the stage and told everyone her name. She had a single tear run down her cheek. My heart sunk. "Now for our male tribute!" He walked to the bowl and began to call out, "Killah-" I wiped my hands off on my old jeans, fixed my shaggy awkward blondish brown hair, and said, "I volunteer." I walked and took my spot next to Cobalt, which I learned was her name, and smirked in Tide's direction. "What's your name?" Augustus asked. "I'm Atlantis Oceanus." He smiled and everyone clapped. I turned to shake Cobalt's hand and gave her a smile. We would surely be remembered. The girl with the tear and the boy with the blood.

**Thank you to Heyy and Maddie for submitting these tributes. Updating will now go back to normal since I'm on break. Thanks for reading. Also special shoutout to HeartArcFantasy21 for creating the awesome sponsor system that will go up soon.**


End file.
